fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
10. Najlepiej grasz na nerwach!
Wstęp - Witajcie - zaczął Trent. - Poprzedni odcinek prowadziła Izzy. Kazała zawodnikom zniszczyć swoje domki. Później lali się wodą. A na końcu bawili się miksturami Tajemniczego Ktosia. Jednakże nagle wszedł TK i nie był zadowolony. Na szczęście udało się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Nasi zawodnicy wyrzucili faceta od czołówki, więc dzisiaj nie będzie czołówki. Rozwalona Restauracja Zawodnicy jedzą kolejne pyszne danie Lindsay/Owena. No i przychodzi Trent. - Siemka. Dzisiejszy odcinek będzie o muzyce. Jak skończycie posiłek wyjdźcie na zewnątrz. Na zewnątrz - Na początku zagracie na instrumentach muzycznych. Wybierzcie sobie co komu odpowiada - powiedział i zaczął wyjmować instrumenty muzyczne z jakiegoś samochodu. Chris wybrał sobie róg jaskiniowca z PTP, Szef perkusję, zajączek skrzypce, Obleś gitarę, papuga flet, Pan Kokos harfę. - Teraz zagrajcie jakąś fajną melodię. Zaczęli grać. Od rogu Chrisa uszy bolały, tak samo od fletu papugi, Szef grał nieźle, zajączek słabo, Oblesiowi jakoś wychodziło, Pan Kokos, a właściwie Owen grał kiepsko. - Chrisie, papugo, przestańcie już, beznadzieja... Panie Kokosie, ty także... to zadanie wygrywa Szef, jako jedyny umie grać na instrumentach muzycznych... to teraz musicie stworzyć piosenkę. Można robić grupowo. - Super! - krzyknął zajączek - Obleś, robimy razem, nie? - No! - Pan Kokos może robić z wami? - spytał Owen. - Jasne! - A ja mogę? - zapytała papuga. - Okej! Czyli robi nas czterech! - Ej no, a my mamy we dwójkę robić?! - krzyknął Szef - Przecież wiadomo, że oni wygrają! - Ja z Panem Kokosem mogę robić! - powiedziała papuga. - Okej! - zgodził się Owen. I każda grupka zaczęła tworzyć piosenkę... jednym wychodziło lepiej, drugim gorzej... no i w końcu skończyli. Jako pierwsi zaśpiewali Pan Kokos i papuga. Owen i Pan Kokos grali na harfie, a papuga śpiewała. Była to wzruszająca piosenka o jedzeniu. - Niezłe. Kolejni byli zajączek i Obleś. Razem grali i śpiewali. Ich piosenka była o lesie. I na koniec zaśpiewał Chris, Szef grał na perkusji. McLeana piosenka, to była ta, którą pokazywali w finale Planu Totalnej Porażki, czyli: Stoję, Oparty o ścianę Czekam aż poprosisz mnie do tańca Moje serce w twoich rękach jest Uuu, uuu, uuu. Ale zaśpiewał to tylko dlatego, gdyż zmusił go do tego Szef. - No to teraz was ocenię - powiedział Trent. No i jak powiedział tak zrobił: Pan Kokos i papuga: Muzyka: 6. Tekst: 5. Wykonanie: * Płynność: 7. * Śpiew: 5. * Rytm: 4. * Muzyka: 4. * Ogólnie: 5. Ogólnie: 5,3. Obleś i zajączek: Muzyka: 6. Tekst: 7. Wykonanie: * Płynność: 5. * Śpiew: 3. * Rytm: 5. * Muzyka: 6. * Ogólnie: 4,75. Ogólnie: 5,91 Chris i Szef. Muzyka: 5. Tekst: 5. Wykonanie: * Płynność: 8. * Śpiew: 5. * Rytm: 5. * Muzyka: 7. * Ogólnie: 6,25. Ogólnie: 5,41. - No i na koniec: Karaoke! Zaśpiewacie piosenki, które znacie z Wyspy i Planu Totalnej Porażki. Jako pierwszy zaśpiewa Chris. Jego piosenka to "Ja chciałbym być sławny!". Włącza się muzyczka, Chris śpiewa: Mamo i tato, wszystko gra Widzę was wciąż w moich snach Kim chcę być - o to pytacie mnie I myślę, że to już dobrze wiem: Ja chciałbym być... sławny. Chcę blisko słońca sobie żyć W tej drodze nie przeszkodzi mi nic Spakowane torby na drogę już mam Kiedyś dojdę tam! Bo ja chciałbym być... sławny. Na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na Ja chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być! Ja chciałbym być sławny! Ja chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być! Ja chciałbym być sławny! - Super! Może teraz to ty będziesz śpiewać czołówkę. Kolejny jest Pan Kokos z piosenką "Jedno lato"! Znowu włącza się muzyczka, ale śpiewu nie słychać... - Pan Kokos po mistrzowsku wykonał tę piosenkę! A teraz zajączek z piosenką, którą zaśpiewałem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że odpadłem przez Gwen... ehh. I znowu jest muzyczka, a zajączek śpiewa. To ty zdradziłaś mnie, Ty zadałaś krwawy cios, ah. Już mnie nie ma tu, Już nie dotknę twoich ust - Brawa dla niego! A teraz Obleś i moja druga piosenka! Gra muzyczka, Obleś śpiewa. Wyrwałaś serce z duszy mej Odrzucasz każdy mój SMS A pamiętam te noce, kiedy gwiazdy migocząc rozświetlały niebo nam. Powiedziałem wtedy, że to właśnie ty, jesteś całym światem mym, I jestem sam. - No i kolejna jest papuga z baśniową piosenką śpiewaną w PTP przez Courtney! Gra muzyczka, papuga "wyje". Gdy jest się dzieckiem marzy się O pierwszym pocałunku, Że to książę całuje mnie I ten mój sen, spełnił się tak Mój książę ma być przystojny I tak twardy niczym głaz I mieć będzie forsy jak lodu Bo moc taką w sobie mam Książę mój, jak ty będzie już! - ... Nieźle. A na koniec Szef i song LeShawny! Gra muza, Szef śpiewa. Courtney moją psiapsiółą jest Wciąż poukładana i palmtopa kocha też Lindsay i Justin może tępi są Ale nazwać mogą mnie kumpelą swą Heather królową złościwości gra Ale na głowie ładną skórę ma Duncan i Beth ciekawa dwójka Twardziel i durna, ale niezłe ziółka Harold ma klasę, ja go znam Mizerny jest, ale oko na niego mam - Chris dostaje 9/10, Pan Kokos 7/10, zajączek 8/10, Obleś 6/10, papuga 5/10, Szef 6/10 - ocenił wszystkich Trent. - To już koniec wyzwań. Nietykalność będzie dzisiaj tylko jedna. Podsumuję wyniki z wszystkich zadań. Wynik Szefa: 7,13. Wynik Chrisa: 5,47. Wynik papugi: 4,1. Wynik Pana Kokosa: 5,43. Wynik zajączka: 6,63. Wynik Oblesia: 5,97. Czyli nietykalność ma Szef. A teraz chodźcie na ceremonię. Ceremonia - Głosujcie. Głosują. - Więc pierwszy soczek trafia do Szefa... drugi do Oblesia - rzucił im. ''- Coraz bliżej finału... Duncan będzie ze mnie dumny! - krzyknął Obleś.'' - Kolejny jest... Pana Kokosa. I następny... papugi. ''- Hahaha, zostaję, chociaż byłam najgorsza! - cieszyła się papuga.'' ''- Chcą mnie wywalić? - zdziwił się Chris. '' ''- Ojojoj - zajączek zrobił się smutny - mam nadzieję, że zostanę...'' - Ostatni sok jest oczywiście mój - rzekł Chris. - A nie, bo mój! - rzucił zajączek. - Spilaj. - Ostatni jest... - Mój! - krzyknął zajączek. - Jest... - No mów wreszcie! - wkurzył się Chris. - Dobra. Ostatni sok jest Chrisa. - Ale jak to? - Co?! - zdziwił się Obleś. - Zajączek odpada?! - Tak - powiedział Trent. - Was chyba poło! Przecież to jest najfajniejsza osoba na wyspie! Kto na niego głosował?! - Ja! - krzyknął Chris. - A oprócz ciebie? - Obleś, przestań - nakazał zajączek swojemu kumplowi. - To nic, że odpadłem... - Nic?! Straciłeś szansę na wygranie wszystkiego, tego, co byś tylko chciał! - Ehh, i tak mi jakoś bardzo na tym nie zależało... żegnaj ziomek! Trzymam za ciebie kciuki! - krzyknął i odjechał autem z żarciem. - ... Nam dla was niespodziankę... - zaczął Trent. - Jaką? - zapytali wszyscy. - Producenci zrobili wam nowe, lepsze domki. - Juuuhuuuu! - krzyknęli. I Trent pokazał im ich nowe mieszkania. - To już tyle na dzisiaj. Kolejny odcinek poprowadzi Heather! Czy będzie dla zawodników miła? Czy nie pomorduje ich wszystkich? Czy wymyśli coś oryginalnego? Tego dowiecie się tylko oglądając Zamianę Ról! Od autora Ten odcinek słabo mi wyszedł... sorki, że nie wymyśliłem tekstów do piosenek, które tworzyli zawodnicy... ale nie miałem weny. ;p Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról